


more than partners

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 30 second blowjob, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, sub!mando if you squint, they’re together but not together but they’re not single either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: There was no room in your life for any sort of attraction to anyone, at least that’s what you told yourself before you started tagging along with The Mandalorian.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	more than partners

The bounty puck was burning a hole in your pocket as you two walked into the cantina. Mando had briefly given you context on the target but that information went in one ear and out the other, your focus strictly on getting the bounty in a slab of carbonite. Your thought process when it came to jobs was ‘shoot first, ask questions later’ much like Mando, but he was a little more lenient with the bounties than you were. Your eyes scanned the club for any noticeable characteristics as you two made your way to an empty table, shooing away a waiter who had come to take your order.

Instinct came in as you sensed a presence not that far away from the two of you. The Mandalorian was on the same page as he watched the person stand from their seat and make their way out of the bar, nodding for you to set the plan into action. You waited for a beat to follow the person in question, trigger finger itching to shoot the culprit down and cuff them. 

Your arm was around their neck before they could light their cigarette, tackling them to the ground. Mando wasn’t too far behind as he attempted to shoot the bounty, missing as they rolled out of the way and out of your grip. Before they could make their way to Mando you were up on your feet and making a running tackle for the bounty, pinning their arms behind their back as you cuffed them.

Mando has been on enough jobs with you to know how you work, but this job was the first time he really watched what you were doing. He wasn’t oblivious to how attractive you were because he was a human male, but it never occurred to him until now why you were constantly being flirted with when the two of you were out. 

Maybe it was because he knew you could kick his ass faster than he could cuff you, but he’d never admit that. Watching you tackle the bounty, the way you straddled their back as you cuffed them, and being able to drag someone who was half your size back to the ship was enough to make his pants tighten up.

You didn’t realize how exhausted you were until after you froze the bounty, leaning against the wall of the ship and sliding to the floor with a sigh. Mando had already snuck his way up to the cockpit and the child was fast asleep in his pod. You managed to muster up what little energy you had to make your way to the cockpit, almost falling off the ladder at the sight in front of you. 

Mando was in the pilot’s chair with his pants past his knees and hands wrapped around his cock. His helmet was still on but you couldn’t help but imagine how his face was scrunched up in pleasure as he worked his hand up and down his shaft. Watching this play out only made you squeeze your thighs together, trying to deny the heat pooling in your core. 

There was no room in your life for any sort of attraction to anyone, at least that’s what you told yourself before you started tagging along with The Mandalorian. 

It was something you repressed to the back of your subconscious, opting to distract yourself with bounties and taking care of business on jobs, but watching the sight in front of you only brought those feelings back to the surface. Your own arousal made you bold, causing you to climb up the ladder and walk behind the pilot’s chair, running your hands down the front of his chest plate.

“Were you thinking about me?” His grip on his cock tightened at the sound of your voice, leaning his head back against the chair.

“Yes.” His modulated voice was slightly strained, watching you from behind the visor as you walked over to the pilot’s chair. 

“What exactly were you thinking about?” You asked, your own hand sneaking past the waistband of your pants. You bit your lip as you watched his hand work, gasping as you slipped a finger inside yourself.

His eyes were wide as he watched you, letting out quiet breaths that the modulator couldn’t pick up. Your whimpers and moans went straight to his cock as he pumped himself faster. “Y-You and the bounty. When you had him pinned. You... fuck... you on top of him.”

You smirked at his confession and slid another finger inside yourself, your free hand sliding down to work at your clit. “You like it when I’m on top?”

He nodded. You moaned his name.

“Think about you all the time.” Mando was close, chasing his release as he worked his hand around his cock. You weren’t far behind as you circled your clit faster, arching your back against the chair. Moving from your spot you settled between his legs, swatting his hands away before taking him into your mouth. Almost instinctively his hands went to your hair, guiding your mouth on his cock. 

You looking up at him through his visor was enough to send him over the edge, spilling down the back of your throat as he came. He groaned as his cock fell out of your mouth and you sat up, wiping your lips before re-buttoning your pants. 

“I guess this makes us more than just partners.” You said with a smile. Behind the helmet, Din’s cheeks were red and he smiled to himself. 

“I guess so.” 


End file.
